


Frans: A compilation of Stories.

by Zemiki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Axetale, Bara Sans, Crossover, F/M, Female Frisk, Monster Heat, Rough Sex, Smut, Soul Sex, Vacation, bara mafiafell sans, fix you au, hot springs "fun", mafiafell frisk, mafiafell sans - Freeform, much needed rest, revenant frisk, sans and frisk get it on, soul-mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemiki/pseuds/Zemiki
Summary: Frans smut stories.





	1. Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm writing some smut, and posting it here. Each chapter will be a different story.  
> Please understand I am not that great at writing, so read knowing there might be spelling/grammar and other mistakes.
> 
> My main blog is https://zemiki.tumblr.com, my art blog is https://zemikiart.tumblr.com and my NSFW blog is https://zemikisins.tumblr.com

Frisk was running late for an important meet up with the gang. They had not met in a long time, since she was busy with Ambassador stuff. She was excited, finally getting time to herself to spend away on a trip with them. It was a year long plan, and everyone was trying to decide on what they were going to do first.

They all settled on a getaway trip in the hot springs in the mountains, initially an idea of Alphys. Frisk agreed with her and since it was mostly for her, everyone agreed. 

“Hey punk!” The all too familiar sound of Undyne’s voice filled Frisk with determination. “C’mon! We’re gonna be late! NHHAAAAHHHH!!!” she heaved her bag into the back of the van.

“UNDYNE! DON’T DAMAGE THE VAN!”

“Hey Pap!” Frisk smiled at Papyrus as she placed her bags into the back of the vehicle. “Where’s Sans?”

Sans popped up from the back seat, hidden by luggage. “hey kiddo.”

Frisk’s heart fluttered, and she smiled at Sans. Undyne got increasingly more impatient and once everything was in the vehicle they all piled in themselves and took of.

Undyne and Papyrus sat in the front, with Pap driving. Alphys sat in the middle seat with Mettaton, and Frisk sat with Sans in the back seat. They were all joking and occasionally singing songs from anime openings that Alphys had loaded onto her phone for the trip. After a while Sans had passed out and was leaning to his side of the vehicle. Frisk looked over at him and couldn’t help but appreciate how he could just fall asleep anywhere at any given moment.

The drive was long, and they had to make a stop at a hotel on the way, one that Frisk had chosen since she didn’t want to end up at a shady on. In the morning Undyne took over driving and was much more aggressive of a driver than Papyrus, which helped when getting through cities and towns.

Frisk felt a poke on her arm and looked beside her. “think i can get pap to scream?” Sans was winking at her.

“I don’t know, do you want Undyne to go off the road from laughing too hard?” she whispered back.

“oh ya, good point.” he chuckled. “so, how’s life been treatin’ ya?” 

“Hmm, boring. Sometimes I wish I could just, I don’t know, settle down.” She let out a sigh, as if defeated by life.

Sans studied her for a bit. “ah relax! we’re gonna have so much fun on this trip, you won’t remember work!”

Frisk smiled at him and nodded.

“OHH, darlings~” Mettaton chimed in. “We are almost there! I cannot WAIT to get into those hot springs!” 

“You think water will be ok with that metal body?” Frisk turned her attention to him.

Turning her head, a bit Alphys cleared her throat. “I-I make sure to equip him with only the b-best waterproof c-casing!” She turned back to her phone, looking through songs.

“Yesss, and I am super appreciative of that!” he hummed in response.

Sans, still smiling, closed his eyes and chuckled. He looked like he was about to make a joke, but then decided he better not, remembering what Frisk said about Undyne. Looking over to her he winked again. Frisk blushed a little and looked away, which caught Sans off guard. He studied her some more before closing his eyes again and nodding off.

Within an hour they were at their destination. Everyone trying their best to not let Undyne unpack their stuff, as they didn’t want it to get destroyed from her over excitement. They sorted each other out into rooms but found there wasn’t as many as the brochure had claimed. There was one room short, so Sans agreed to sleep on the couch, already plopping himself onto it.

“SANS!!!!” Papyrus stomped his foot. “GET UP, YOU SLEPT THE WHOLE WAY HERE!!!!”

Sans chuckled. “wake me up when it’s dark and the hot springs are a go.” rolling over to get comfy.

Undyne scoffed. “NAH, NAH, NO!!! GET YOUR ASS UP!!!” She grabbed onto Sans’ hood and picked him up. “WE’RE ALL GOING TO HAVE FUN…. TOGETHER!!!”

“heh. ok.”

There was a day full of events. Hiking, which was Papyrus and Undyne’s suggestion that everyone else regretted agreeing to. They went through the small town close to the hot springs and got some snacks and souvenirs. Alphys hung close to Undyne and held her hand. Papyrus ran around, screaming at everything because he was so excited. Sans and Frisk clung near each other, laughing it up every time Sans let out a pun. By the time they got back to their place they were ready for soak in the hot waters of the hot springs.

The girls got ready and changed into their bathing suits, which took them longer than the guys. They laughed at everything they did today that was silly. Sans made some more puns, which Papyrus tried his best to ignore. He hated to admit it, but sometimes Sans had some good ones. Hours passed and the only two left in the springs were Sans and Frisk.

Sans looked over at Frisk, who seemed to be enjoying herself, he moved over to her and leaned against her. “nice night, huh.”

Frisk let out a small hum but was flustered that Sans was so close. She had had a crush on him for some time now. She just didn’t know how to tell him. “The stars are pretty.”

There was silence for a while, and Sans broke it. “i always wanted to see them, like this, so clear.” He leaned hard on her, letting out a relaxed hum. “so. you blushed earlier when i winked at you. what was that about?”

Frisk jolted, and Sans sat up from this. “I... I didn’t blush.”

“now you’re stuttering on words.” he was enjoying this.

“Nnnnnooo.” She looked away from him. “I just...don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Sans moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and putting his face close to hers. “oh. you’re blushing now too.”

Frisk tried to turn her face away. “That’s because it's hot in here!”

“the mountain air is cool.” He was now tracing his hands on her back. “be honest, and maybe ill...” He paused, reading her expression. “show you a good time.” He leaned closer to her face with that last bit.

She didn’t respond for a while and squirmed a bit in his embrace. She felt him jolt a little when her leg brushed up against his. Looking back at him, she was blushing intensely. “I’ve had a crush on you... for a while now.” she quietly whispered.

With that he pressed his face against hers and with his left hand took hold of her chin and forced her mouth open. She wasn’t sure why but then she felt it, he had a tongue. He had formed a blue glowing translucent tongue and was massaging it around hers. She lost herself in his kiss, moaning a little every time he hit a sweet spot. She went limp and he moved his left hand down her to her breasts, where he began to play with them. 

‘She was so soft’ he had thought to himself, cupping her breast in his hand and occasionally twisting and flicking her nipple. With his right hand he moved down her back to her butt and gently squeezed that. She hadn’t realized it, but due to all the that he was making her feel, she had proceeded to open her legs involuntarily. She moved her hands to his chest and he let out a quiet moan. They did this for a while before he leaned back and smiled at her.

“i know this sounds corny, but i think your body is a maize -ing.” 

Frisk couldn’t help it, she blushed but also laughed a little.

Sans chuckled and moved his left hand down to her thigh. “may i?” He rubbed his hand around on her thigh for a bit, waiting.

Frisk nodded, and he moved his hand in, gently. Pushing her bathing suit to the side a little he began to rub her soft folds. “you’re so wet” he whispered in her ear but proceeding to move his hand around. He placed his middle, ring and pinky fingers at her entrance, while his index finger gently massaged her clit.

Frisk moaned a little and jolted. “Ss…. Sans.”

“yeah?”

He was waiting for a verbal response but was surprised when she instead bucked her hips forward into his fingers, let out a louder moan. He proceeded to thrust his fingers into her as his index finger rubbed her clit at the same time. He moved his right hand to his shorts, stroking his now hard erection slowly.

“ah, frisk. i want to….” He looked at her, and then leaned towards her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “i want to fuck you.” he whispered in her ear.

She suddenly took her legs and wrapped them around her. Surprised to notice he had a lump in his shorts. “Sans, you…...you have…...?”

He chuckled and thrusted his hips towards her, rubbing his cock over her pussy. “do you want it? i can give it to you. i can thrust it deep inside you and make you scream!”

Frisk took a quick inhale and exhale. She looked at him in the eyes and tightened her grip around his hips with her legs. “I want you to fuck me. Make me scream.”

With that he took his fingers out of her, ripped his shorts down to expose his girthy glowing member. He was hold his cock with one hand and moving the bathing suit to one side with the other. He rubbed the tip at her entrance, watching her squirm, making her wait, teasing her. He was enjoying watching her beg with her face, he wanted more, but he knew how much he wanted to just….

“AaaaAAaahhhh~~” Frisk let out a moan as she felt him force his way inside her. She twitched with pleasure and grabbed onto his arms.

Sans thrusted a few times, getting her juices all over his cock, he was enjoying her moans, but decided to take it easy. “you’re so tight, sweetheart.” He stroked her face with his left hand, leaning in close and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Frisk moaned into his mouth, and he into hers, they were losing themselves in the pleasure. It was so much. Sans pulled out quick and grabbed her around the torso. He used his magic and they were inside the bathroom stall of the men’s washroom.

“Wh-...” Frisk looked around.

“Turn around.” Sans’ voice was demanding. He helped her get positioned and thrusted into her. “The water, was too much.” He tried to keep his composure, but her insides her clamping down on him. “fuck...frisk...so tight….”

She was trying not to be too loud, but the pleasure was too much to keep it all in. She almost completely lost it when he raised both his hands up to her breasts and began squeezing her nipples, twisting them and pulling on them. She was sent over the edge when he bit her on the shoulder, not hard, but enough to make her buck back and take his cock full force into her. She let out a load moan and her legs trembled as she began to come undone, her body sending jolts of pleasure through her. Sans was enjoying this, her tight pussy walls clamping down in quick bursts also sent him into euphoria. He twitched as his cock spurted out a glowing sticky blue cum. Grabbing around her chest he thrusted a few more times, before pulling out and panting.

She sat down, backwards, on the toilet, leaning against the tank for support as her body let out a few more jolts of pleasure. Sans’ glowing blue cum dripping out of her into the toilet.

“heh... ha... frisk…” He leaned over her. “that was a good time...amirite?”

Frisk smiled, a little tired. “I didn’t know you could bone that well.”

Sans chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “guess we should, uh, clean up?” 

“Together?”

“yea, that sounds good.” He helped her up and they made their way to the showers.

In the showers they got a little frisky, massaging each other and generally making out. Eventually they quietly made their way to her room, where they laid close to each other and dozed off in each other’s embrace. They slept good for a few hours, when something woke them up. Frisk felt a tug in her chest, and he felt one in his as well. They opened their eyes, and both gasped in pleasure. Their souls were out, Frisk looked down and back up at Sans. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Their souls were mating, rubbing together and glowing with a quick pulsing light, and causing them to orgasm again, but better than earlier. 

Once the pleasure subsided, Frisk looked up at sans, confused. “Sans, what was that? What did our souls do?”

Sans didn’t respond for a while, and then pulled her closer. “they mated, I guess that makes us… soul-mates.” He chuckled.

She didn’t look amused, more scared.

“our souls mated, it happens when two people are compatible…we uh…”

“We uh what…?” She rubbed her index finger along his ribs. “Are going to be…...?”

“yea….”

Frisk let out a cute, quiet grunt and hugged him. She mentioned earlier in the day she wanted to settle down, but she didn’t realise it would be so sudden. She wasn’t scared, only, happy.

The rest of the trip they snuck away at times and fucked, and on their way home they slept in the back seat. No one batting an eye to this, accepting it as just two tired people wanting some sleep.

Months later, when Frisk began to show, they announced it to everyone, and Mettaton had thrown an extravagant baby shower for them.


	2. Revenant Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story from a crossover of Sans from Axetale and Frisk from "Fix You" alternate universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links(no specific order):  
> http://axetale.tumblr.com/  
> http://zemiki.tumblr.com/  
> http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com  
> http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com  
> http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com  
> https://azulandrojo.tumblr.com/

Sans wasn’t feeling quite right for a while, but he couldn’t put his finger on what was triggering the feeling, so he kept trying to push it to the back of his mind. The longer he waited it out to go away, the worse it got. At some point Frisk had taken notice of his growing unsettledness. She tried her best to comfort him, but he kept saying it was nothing.

It was months after they had been teleported to this alternate universe, and he was so grateful that everyone was treating them so nice, besides that pesky blue butterfly this world’s Aliza could summon.

All night he was restless, and as much as he tried, he couldn’t ignore the growing feeling. Frisk was laying beside him, and he could smell her. How she used shampoo that made her hair smell heavenly, how the lotions she spread on her skin made her so soft and her skin smell amazing. Stars, he loved everything about her. He could hear her soft breathing, the way she shuffled in bed from time to time, made him happy, so very happy. So much, he needed to hold her, to rub her, to fuck her.

Sans’ good eye got wide with realization and all at once it hit him, he inhaled sharply and covered his mouth. He was entering his heat cycle, that’s the feeling he was having. He couldn’t, it had been two decades since and the hunger. No. The hunger wasn’t here.

He looked to the bathroom, his breathing turning to panting, the feeling in his bones rising quickly, and a blue light coming from his now growing tent in his shorts.

Frisk shuffled in bed and opened her eyes a bit, she could hear the heavy breathing behind her and thought something must be wrong with Sans. Jumping up and turning around she witnessed him laying on his back, blue magic lighting up his joints.

He looked at her, desperately, and she maneuvered herself so her entire body was facing him. She was wearing a thin night shirt and only panties, he knew this, and he inhaled when remembering this detail.

"Sans...what's wrong?" she gently stroked his cheek.

With a quick movement he pushed her onto her back, lifted her so he was pressing himself against her womanhood. His large cock glowing inside his shorts.

"frisk.... i...." he caught himself before he could go any further. Looking at her with desperation.

She pushed back and looked down at the tent formed in his shorts. "oh..."

It was a lot larger looking than before and she could see he was panting and trembling, as he was holding himself back. She swallowed and relaxed herself.

"i....sweetheart.... i need..." he couldn’t finish his sentence before she sat up to throw her arms around him and pressed her mouth to his, their tongues meeting and swirling about in each other's mouths.

His magic sparking along her tongue made her pant and moan, which drove him even further into madness. He laid on top of her and began to rub his cock over her silky panties. He shivered, trying his best to keep control of himself, but losing. He wanted to just rip her panties off and thrust himself inside her, make her scream his name, cum around his dick and beg for more.

Frisk wrapped her legs around his waist and began to move with him, she could feel him shivering from holding back and it was making her even more aroused. She knew he needed help, and she was more than willing.

“sweetheart, i…. need you, but I might hurt ya…”

“Sans, its alright, I can. We can do this.” Place her hand on his cheek and he nuzzled into it.

Sighing, he closed his eye. “stars, i love ya, but…” he shuddered from a jolt of lust and squeezed his hands into a fist with bedsheets jumbled in them. “the heat, its drivin’ me insane, frisk…. i jus’ wanna…” He moves down and rips up her shirt and plants his mouth on her left breast and begins to lick her nipple.

“Mmnn…” She squirmed from the sudden pleasure.

He could feel the heat from her pussy against him and he ripped his short down and sat back up. Frisk looked down to see the twitching appendage and inhaled slowly.

“Will it, um, fit?” she moved her eyes up to meet his.

Sans placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, rubbing it around to get it wet from her arousal and then pushing it inside her. It had been too long, and this was so much. Frisk moaned with each thrust. He started off as slow as he could, but the lust from the heat was too much and he began pounding her faster and faster. Each thrust needier than the last and as deep as he could get it. He leaned over her, cupping her face in his hands and forcing his tongue in her mouth. Panting and moaning into each other, they didn’t let up. It was so much, Frisk couldn’t hold on much longer and gasp and began to tremble under him, her pants mixed with moans as the first of many orgasms hit her.

He stared at her coming undone under him, and feeling her walls squeeze him, causing him to thrust into her harder and causing him to cum, growling into her neck as he did so, and still thrusting. He wasn’t done and lifted her up to sit on his lap on the end of the bed. Placing her overtop him and forcing himself back inside her. She flinched as his dick pushed against her cervix, giving out a whimper. He eased off a bit but began to thrust as he moved her up and down. She aided in the next orgasm by rocking her hips and rubbing his ribs gently with her delicate fingers. Oh, how he loved that.

“SssSsaansss.” was all she could whimper out before arching back and orgasming again.

For hours they went, only stopping to switch positions. By morning Frisk was exhausted and couldn’t go on anymore. She passed out on the bed, covered in sweat and cum. Sans couldn’t stop, the pleasure was too much, he needed to continue. She might get mad at him, but he needed to do it. He pushed himself between the mattresses at the end of the bed and thrusted. After a couple more orgasms, he passed out beside Frisk, sweat covering his bones and cum dripping out of his only slightly limp appendage. It would be ready to go again once they both woke up.

This went on for a few days, until eventually it subsided enough that they could both sleep a full night’s rest.


	3. Right place at the right time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafiafell Bara Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand I am not that great at writing, so read knowing there might be spelling/grammar and other mistakes.
> 
> My main blog: http://zemiki.tumblr.com  
> My sfw-art blog: http://zemikiart.tumblr.com  
> My NSFW blog: http://zemikisins.tumblr.com

It was dark out, and she knew she needed to pick up the pace before she regretted it. Working late hours at the bar as a waitress was not fun, because it meant walking home in the dark every night. She was use to carrying a small knife on her, in her purse, and was hoping to never have to use it. Walking along the poorly lit sidewalk, the chilly spring air nipping at her face, she thought for a second, she was being followed and turned quickly, only to see nothing. She turned back and picked up her pace.

She was only a couple blocks away, she could make it, until she heard fast footsteps behind her, she didn’t look back this time, only started to run. With that the footsteps began to get louder and faster. ‘Shit shit shit’ she thought to herself, panting from running so quickly in the cold. It wasn’t long before the person chasing her caught up and pushed her to the ground and sitting on top of her.

“oi lady, noice night fer a stroll?” the male chuckled, trying to react around to grope her.

Trying her hardest to push him off of her but failing from the fact he was a lot larger and well built. She did the only other thing she could think of, she screamed as loud as she could, and when he tried to cover her mouth she bit him. This caused him to punch her in the head in order to daze her, but she kept trying to scream, and kept biting him whenever he tried to silence her.

He pulled on her hair. “Listen up lil’ missy, I’ma have my way wit’chya an’ yer goin’ to let me!”

She was on the verge of passing out, and he could feel her going limp, so he made his move to drag her into the back alley. Leaving his back to the alley to draw her in, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“that’s not a way ta treat such a pretty thing like her!”

“Keep yer--…” The man turned to see a giant skeletal monster standing behind him. Cigar in his mouth and sporting a huge grin. He was decked out in a red and black business suit. One of his sharp teeth was glinting and the man noticed a gold tooth. “S-shit, I…. I was only tryin’ to help her!” He cautiously backed away from the monster and when he was back onto the sidewalk enough he turned and ran away.

The monster looked down at the little human woman and huffed. “yer a pretty little thing, sweetheart.” With that he gently scooping her up and carried her to his place.

Frisk could smell something in the air, something that smelled like… ’pasta?’. She sat up and looked around. This was not her place, where was she. She looked down to see that she still had most of her clothes on. Her socks were missing, and shoes.

“ah, yer awake.”

She turned to see him and scooted away. “I…how...?”

“i caught a man tryin’ ta jump ya, sweetheart. He had ya knocked out, draggin’ yer pretty little body into an alley.” He chuckled, looking her up and down.

“T-thank you…” She stammered out and began to look around again, taking in her surroundings.

“this is mine and my brother’s place. I didn’t know where ya lived, doll.”

She looked at him with a worried expression “Can I go?” 

He stepped toward her. “nah! get some food in ya first!” He jolted, looking like he realized something. “ah ya. names Sans. Sans the skeleton. that’s not my real surname, but it don’ matter.” He looked her up and down again. “why don’t ya get cleaned up, i’ll show ya to the bathroom.” He extended his hand out.

“Um, ok. Thank you, Sans. My name is Frisk.” She reached out to take his large hand. 

He was much bigger than she was, but she wasn’t going to let that intimidate her. When she took his hand, he was so gentle. He didn’t apply too much pressure and even helped her keep balance when she almost tripped from getting dizzy. 

He stood outside the bathroom, making sure if she needed help, he was right there. Truth was, he just wanted to listen in. She was so pretty to his eyes, and when they made contact he could feel his soul flutter. He had never felt this way with any other lady he’d been with before. A moment later she opened the door and he helped her walk down the hall.

“i have’ta say, sweetheart, last night ya smelled pretty nice.”

“Hmm…. thank you.” She didn’t make eye contact. She also felt weird, did he drug her? Something inside her body felt so odd, but not in a bad way. It felt like it was drawing her to him. “Oh, um, where are we going?” She looked back at the stairs they came up.

“to my room, darlin’. like ta give ya some fresh clothes.” It was a shit excuse, he knew, but it would have to do.

“You have women’s clothes in your room?” She smirked but hid it from him.

Sans chuckled. “ya, guys gotta feel pretty sometimes, ya know.”

They entered his room and he sat her down on the bed. “tibia honest, sweetheart. Yer jus’ so damn pretty. What’s a guy gotta do to, uh, woo ya?” He took her little hand in his massive one and gentle pecked it with his teeth.

Frisk blushed and looked everywhere but his eyes. Those crimson eyes, looking at her, and in her. “Uhhmm, well. I… I like music.” She spotted a record player on his dresser. “What do you have?”

Sans stood up and walked over, picking out the best record he had and putting it on. He turned to her and offered a hand. “dance with me, sweetheart?”

She smiled and took his hand. He was an excellent dancer, never once missing a step and making sure to avoid hurting her. She took notice of how he looked at her, like he was mesmerized. Not in a way other men did, like she was a piece of meat, but in an adoring way. She wasn’t sure how a guy, specially a monster, who looked like he did could be so gentle, so seemingly caring, so…. She trailed off in thought. Something inside her was growing more and more and she wasn’t sure what this feeling was.

The song stopped, and he leaned in to peck her on the forehead. “heh, look like an angel, voice of an angel and dance like an angel.”

She blushed, harder than before. “Oh…Ahm. Sans. I… This is…. Is….” She kissed him on the teeth, something in her caused this impulse, but it felt right. Her heart fluttered and inside her the feeling exploded.

He leaned into her kiss and opened his mouth to force his glowing red gooey tongue inside her mouth. They kissed like his, tongues rubbing against one another, with such passion and lust. He backed her onto his bed and leaned over her, still kissing her intensely. Pants and moans started off gentle, his deep rough voice growling into her mouth sent shockwaves through her body. He reached down to fondle her breast and she places her tiny hands on his massive ribcage.

“heh, well sweetheart, breast tell ya now. ya got a beautifully soft rack.” He moved his hand around her back to unzip her dress and removed it. “i gotta see what they look like, ass-es the situation.” He squeezed her ass as he was removing her dress.

She giggled at his puns and he smiled at her. Taking her dress off and leaning back to take in the view. She had a nice body, and a beautiful set of breasts. He leaned in to place on breast in his mouth and fondle the other with his hand. Flicking, twisting and squeezing the nipple of the breast not currently in his mouth. She squirmed under his body, feeling the pleasure of his actions building up. He eventually moved his hand down to her pussy and began to rub her clit gently, just enough to send tiny shockwaves through her body.

“Ssans, wh—”

She was cut off when he moved his head down to meet his hand, pulling her panties to the side and planting his face in her folds. She gasped and squeezed her thighs on his head.

He pushed her open and looked up at her. “no, cmon sweet cheeks, keep yer legs open fer me.” He shot her a wink and went back to licking her arousal on her entrance.

He licked all around, up to her clit, then back down and eventually moving his tongue into her, massaging her insides and taking in her juices. He placed on hand on her clit as his tongue stayed inside her, eventually going faster and faster until she was shaking and moaning loudly. Stopping just before she was about to climax and moving up to her face. She looked at him, desperate, she was to close, why’d he stop?

“i wanna fuck ya, darlin’. do ya mind if i just slip on in ya?” He looked her in the eyes and gently stroked her face.

Nodding and swallowing. “Yes.” She said quietly.

“yes, what?” he had a playful tone in his voice. “gotta say it louder, darlin’.”

“Yes, Sans.”

“yes, sans, what?” He was chuckling now, teasing her by gentling tapping on her clit.

She huffed. “Sans stop teasing me, you know what I want!”

“do i?”

She was silent for a second, still twitching with every tap on her clit. “Sans fuck me!” She yelled it this time.

With that he moved over her, thrusting against her, feeling the heat of her arousal on his dress pants. “ok, sweetheart, ya got it!” Moving to stand, he removed his pants and boxers. He positioned himself in front of her and pushed her panties to the side. “the view is beautiful, by the way”

He placed his hands on her waist and rubbed himself at her entrance, making sure he was slick enough to slide in. Of course, at first it wasn’t easy. She was tight, and he was so large. She winced at the force of his large cock being pushed into her tiny entrance. He reassured her and went as slow as he could. His soul beating even more now than it was when he only touched her. He eventually was able to get himself completely inside her, and he paused to let her take in the feeling of being stuffed.

Stars, how long could he last like this, she was so tight. He was sure he would finish before her, but he figured for this little lady, he’d try his best. His soul was making him feel amazing and was wondering if she felt the same and the look on her face made him sure of it. He pulled out slowly, feeling her twitch under him. Once he was out enough he thrusted back inside her, making her let out a tiny moan and lean back into the bed, with her mid section arching. He grasped a breast with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. Slow thrusting at first, but when he felt she was getting into the mood of it, he moved faster. His thrust moved to pounding her, and she was gasping and moaning with each thrust.

She reached up around his neck and they began to massage their tongues together, panting into each other’s mouths and moving in sync with the thrust. She began to roll her hips, and he growled into her neck. He was about to lose it, he could feel himself coming undone and she was getting louder which to him indicated she was close to hers as well. He bit down on her shoulder, only hard enough to leave tiny marks, and she let out a loud screaming moan and her legs began to twitch. She was in bliss, she was panting hard and her pussy walls were clamping down on his cock hard. He managed to thrust a few more times until he too climaxed, a huge wave of euphoria sweeping over him and he rode out his orgasm with her, still managing a few more thrusts.

After it was all done he pulled out and rolled over beside her, scooping her up in a bear hug and gently kissing her forehead. “that was amazin’ sweetheart.”

She wiggled into his embrace. “I felt odd, like something inside me…”

“yer soul, darlin’. it was resonatin’ with mine.” He nuzzled into her hair, taking in how nice it smelt. “that only happens when two people are soul-mates.”

“Isn’t that a monster thing?”

He shrugged. “it can apply ta humans too, specially if they soul mates with a monster…”

They were quiet for a moment, lost in the feeling after such an amazing orgasm, and enjoying each other’s touch. After some time, they had gotten up and they snuck down the hall to get clean before they ate, not wanting the smell of sex to come off them. Sans chuckled at his little lady, looking down at her thighs to see his red magical cum leaking out of her and running down her legs. He leaned down to wipe it away for her, making sure to plunge a finger into her pussy and getting a cute little whimper from her as she leaned onto him.

Oh stars, yes. He leaned her over the bathtub and plunged himself inside her. They fucked like this for a while, trying their best to stay quiet, until they both succumbed to another round of orgasms.


End file.
